


Feeling the Burn

by MaesterChill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Auror Harry Potter, Beach Holidays, Digital Art, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fanart, Flamingos, Giant Squid - Freeform, H/D Erised 2019, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Kissing, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Summer Vacation, Sunburn, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-01-27 20:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaesterChill/pseuds/MaesterChill
Summary: What do Draco and a flamingo have in common? Harry finds out on holiday in Italy.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 74
Kudos: 363
Collections: H/D Erised 2019





	Feeling the Burn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XxTheDarkLordxX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheDarkLordxX/gifts).

> To xx-thedarklord-xx, you gave me such great ideas to work with. I really hope you like this. 
> 
> Thanks to the mods for running the fest, and for all your help and patience.
> 
> A hundred thousand thank yous must go to [timothysboxers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timothysboxers/) for the flamingo inspiration and all your squee and suggestions, and to [tackytiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tackytiger/) for your cheerleading and very kindly looking over the drabble. I value and cherish both your support.

A breeze tiptoed along the surface of Lake Trasimeno and stole across Draco’s skin, ruffling his hair and bringing welcome relief from the sun’s brutal blaze. He tossed the last piece of his _panino _to the Umbrian Giant Squid and turned his head to find Harry squinting at him.

“I’ve been wondering…” said Harry, tracing his fingers up Draco’s arm, along the striking pink tattoo that he’d recently had inked there. Striking pink _usually_; today it was practically camouflaged against his sun-scorched skin. The touch sent a shiver running up his arm. “Why a flamingo? I’d have had you down as more of a peacock lover.”

“Oh _please_.” Draco fixed Harry with his most withering frown. “Those diabolical creatures can fuck right off.” He sat up on his elbows. “_Flamingos_, Harry, are extremely special birds. They are loyal,”—he stared meaningfully at Harry, the cloudless sky giving those famous green eyes a maddeningly attractive jade tint—“they mate for life, and,” he smirked, “they're fabulously, outrageously pink.”

“Is that so?” Harry chuckled, rolling to sit and then moving to straddle Draco in a plank position. “Then they are clearly the perfect animal for you.”

Bending his arms in a press-up, Harry lowered himself down and chastely kissed him. Draco licked his lips as Harry pushed back up, tasting strawberry and kiwi from their mid-morning smoothie. He hummed, mouth curving into a relaxed smile.

“Because you…” Harry dropped back down again slowly, muscled arms strong and steady. He planted another kiss on dry lips before pushing back up, veins snaking prominently along his taut arms which were rippling ever-so-slightly with the exertion. “…you daft sunburnt muppet,” he continued, punctuating each utterance with press-ups and kisses, “are as pink…”

_kiss_

“as a newborn hippogriff…”

_kiss_

“and twice…”

_kiss_

“as bloody snappish.”

Draco had begun craning his neck to to meet each kiss.

“And I just know,” Harry went on, “I’m really…”

_kiss_

“really…”

_kiss_

“gonna enjoy…”

_kiss_

“this mating-for-life thing.”

Harry held the final kiss for several seconds, and Draco closed his eyes, savouring the warm press of lips and feeling the easy smile on Harry’s mouth. Draco let his tongue stroke Harry’s upper lip, then laughed softly when Harry moved to kiss each of his sun-pinked eyelids reverently.

“Merlin, I love you,” Draco murmured hoarsely, the sun’s glow still seeping in through his closed eyes, “and you know what? Despite my initial displeasure at the idea of you doing daily Auror training exercises during our holiday—”

“Displeasure! That’s the understatement of the century. You threw a right hissy fit.”

Draco kicked his leg against Harry’s, then immediately regretted it, wincing at the sting of Harry's hard shin smacking against his own sunburnt one.

“_Despite_ my prior discontent at your punishing regimen—don’t snort, you utter git—I can now confirm that I find myself more… _agreeable _to the idea.”

Harry brushed a stray lock of hair out of Draco’s eyes. “I’m so glad my flamingo approves.”

According to Draco, the next kick was unquestionably worth the pain.

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/515140983789453332/649173305336528906/erised_.png)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for viewing! You can show your appreciation for the artist in a comment below. ♥
> 
> This artwork is part of HD Erised, an on-going anonymous fest. The artist will be revealed January 10th.


End file.
